Why Me?
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After Becky Lynch gets turned against for the fourth time, she is left to reflect on this but she doesn't know why people seem to turn on her. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hey guys! It's another oneshot I have here. Sorry that's it's another somber one but I do have a more humorous story in the works that'll be up probably later today. Anyway, here's this story!**

 **-ReconditeAgony :)**

…

It had been two days after Money in the Bank and Becky Lynch was sitting in between two soundboards, hugging her knees close to her as she was reflecting on what had happened two days ago. One that unfortunately wasn't old for her but was enough to pain her.

She had been turned on again. First Sasha, next Paige, next Charlotte, and then Natalya.

 _Why is it always me?_ she thought. _What the hell is so wrong with me that make these girls do what they do? What makes them want to turn on me?_

Nothing made sense to her and she was sure that she didn't want to piece everything together. It would mentally drain her if she tried.

The things that she did vividly remember were the four times she was turned on. Those four times kept replaying in her head like a broken tape recorder playing the same clips again.

The first time being when Becky (at the time was a brunette) tried to pull a distraction by attacking Charlotte. She was trying to help her Team Best at Everything (or Team BAE) buddy Sasha Banks but unfortunately, it caused a disqualification for Sasha. In the end, Team BAE was over.

The second time had happened when Becky was in a team called PCB (or Paige Charlotte Becky, originally named Submission Sorority). After Team Bella picked up a win, Paige, possibly out of anger, attacked both Becky and Charlotte. One major highlight was when Paige was standing on the announce table with Becky lying on it. Possibly to taunt Charlotte, Paige pulled off her famous submission finisher, the PTO, on Becky, leaving the orange-haired woman screaming in beyond measurable agony.

The third time being was when Charlotte and Becky had competed in a non-title match (when Charlotte was the Divas Champion). Becky remembered requesting for this match since Charlotte began her cheating tactics which didn't set well for Becky. Becky had ultimately picked up a victory and was more than grateful to have pinned the champion and showing that she could have a chance at outsmarting Charlotte. Unfortunately, her own celebration was short-lived when Charlotte delivered a big boot to her former friend, leaving Becky in complete shock. Then Charlotte went to nearly viciously assault the Irish woman until Becky was left in a state of despair, sobbing and hugging herself.

Then the most recent time happened shortly after her tag match with Natalya at Money in the Bank. After the two had taken a loss to Charlotte and her protégé Dana Brooke, Natalya and Becky were left stunned. The loss didn't sit very well for the Canadian superstar as she attacked Becky from behind. Becky was left in complete shock over this as she nearly cried.

All those times had one thing in common to Becky. It seemed that Becky, herself, was an easy target for this kind thing. She wasn't naïve but the fact that it had to happen to her again made her question everything.

What do these girls have against her? What was their purpose for committing such an act? Why would they want to do this besides the obvious? Whatever caused these girls to snap at the Irish woman in the fashion that they did?

Becky had no answer to any of these questions and she was positive that no one would have an answer either. She would easily imagine herself asking someone these kinds of questions, but it would leave them baffled and at a loss.

However, Becky did say one thing during her interview on Raw. She was going to cut off any form of second chances and would refuse to make excuses for anyone anymore. That was the only good thing to come out of this recent event.

Still, Becky didn't understand why these girls would do something like this to her. She wanted answers but the "focusing on myself" excuse was no longer a good enough nor a valid answer to her anymore.

The pain of betrayal weighed heavily on her as she hung her head down to her knees then began sobbing quietly.

She didn't know who else to turn to besides herself. At this point, she was running out of options. The part that hurt her the most was that there was hardly much she could do about it.


End file.
